


Scales on Skin

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: Sharks Are Made For Kisses [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, Drabble Collection, Food Kink, Kinks, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Drabbles featuring Link and Sidon doing a certain activity. Over and over.Marked complete but more might be added as I get new ideas.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Sharks Are Made For Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602265
Comments: 22
Kudos: 648





	1. Double

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking for fluff, may I direct you my other BOTW drabble collection, To Hyrule And Back? I'm afraid there's nothing but filthy sin. Unless you are looking to read just that. In which case, welcome :y
> 
> I add the most risqué of kinks to the tags when I update. Please check them for anything that might make you uncomfortable when I add new drabbles, even if you have already read this collection before.

Link had finally gotten Sidon alone, on his back and _very_ interested. Determined, he reached for his cloaca and massaged it. He’s been dreaming of this first time for far too long.

“Link,” Sidon called breathlessly. “I got to tell you—“

Link looked up, intrigued, but Sidon was interrupted by a well-placed rub. Link caught sight of the amazing expression of pleasure on the prince’s face when he had to give in and open himself, letting his dicks slip out.

His _two_ dicks.

Link paused, taken by surprise, but not for long. He smiled and leaned down to please Sidon.


	2. Teeth

Zora didn’t give each other deep kisses because of their sharp fangs. They rarely gave each other blowjobs either, which was a shame: Sidon looked stunning when Link looked up at him from between his legs. He loved them so much that Link could tell when he was thinking of asking for one from the way he kept looking at his lips.

But just because it was safer didn’t mean that it was safe. Link glazed the dick in his mouth with his teeth, teasing with the possibility of a bite, and Sidon muffled a loud moan with his elbow.


	3. Fangs

Link, in the water against Sidon’s chest, his arm around his neck, shuddered as he muffled a cry. It shouldn’t feel so good, it really shouldn’t, yet here he was, moaning each time those sharp points came _so close_ to piercing his skin. Sidon enjoyed it too, he knew. His favourite part was seeing the marks on Link afterwards.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, pulling his mouth away from Link’s neck.

“No, no, please don’t.”

“I think it’s time to stop.”

“No!”

That was the moment where Link felt two hard staffs against his leg; he agreed after that.


	4. Out of Reach

“Why hello there,” Sidon said.

It’s been a while since Link had had the time to come over for a visit and he had missed Sidon every moment of the way. He rushed to him and tried to reach up.

“Kiss,” Link asked. “Kiss, hello kiss.”

Sidon, that idiot, laughed but didn’t lean down. Link, upset, narrowed his eyes at him.

“Fine,” he muttered. “If that’s the game you want to play.”

He dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to his cloaca. Sidon gasped, his smile vanished, and pulled Link into his arms before anyone else saw that.


	5. Hidden

“They are gone?” Link asked in a strained voice.

Sidon peered around the corner and nodded. Link whined when he didn’t return to what he was doing right away after that.

“Hush, my love, they might still come back,” Sidon said.

Link didn’t care. He started to move his hips, trying to press Sidon’t fingers on that spot inside of him. His position, lifted by one hand against Sidon’s chest and legs spread to give him access, was impractical, but he was strong, flexible, and determined.

Sidon chucked and started fingering him again. Link soon forgot everything else around him.


	6. Gerudo Outfit

Sidon had had a long day. He was glad that he was finally allowed to go back to his room. He needed to relax and rest.

Someone was waiting for him there. Sidon stopped in his tracks, shocked.

Link spread himself further on the edge of the basin, displaying the way the transparent cloth revealed his legs and how the fabric rode high on his midriff. His tone body was no secret to Sidon, but the way the clothes teasingly revealed it was nothing short of arousing.

“Welcome back,” said Link.

“Oh, how I’m happy to see you,” growled Sidon.


	7. Zora Outfit

Link dressing up excited Sidon, there was no denying it, but he would have never imagined how Link would look if he dressed as a Zora. Not in armour – as a civilian.

The hero of Hyrule, usually so full of confidence, looked almost shy as he laid there, covered in jewellery – and nothing, absolutely nothing else. The longer Sidon looked at him, the deeper his blush became.

Sidon looked down and spotted the silver ring around Link’s cock.

Without saying a word, Sidon approached him, kneeled next to him, and Link reached out to wrap his arms around his neck.


	8. After your Recovery

“How do you feel?” asked Sidon.

Link sat up in his bed but there was no pain in his scars. The Zora healers had done a good job.

“Better,” he answered.

“Good. I... I thought I’d lost you.”

“You’ve said that a dozen times already. I’m fine.”

Link reached up to Sidon, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. The Zora broke away.

“Your wounds... are you sure...”

“Sidon, I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me for days. I can’t wait any longer, I need you now.”

Sidon considered.

“I’ll be gentle, then.”


	9. Brute Passion

Everything burned. Link’s breath scraped his throat as he struggled to catch it, he clawed to hold himself in place, he was but a spec of dust in the eye of a storm. His back was rubbed raw against the rock behind him with each of Sidon’s thrusts.

He loved it.

He felt so full around one of Sidon’s cocks, the fiction making him see stars. But his favourite part was how he could _feel_ how he had been missed. And the next day, when every inch of him would ache, he’d remember the raw passion of his beloved lover.


	10. Prey

He didn’t see his attacker before he lunged out of the water.

He saw a flash of red, hands open to grab him, and before he knew it he was dragged away in the water. His heart was pounding as he struggled, but he was overpowered and out of his element. Claws ripped his clothes away. Fangs pressed against his throat, threatening to bite and tear. There was the threat of being pulled under at any moment, where he couldn’t breathe.

Link, heart pounding, let Sidon toy with his body. He was not in control yet he never felt safer.


	11. The Surprise

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” said Sidon.

His voice was deep, the type of deep that made Link shiver with anticipation.

“What it is?” Link’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Sidon didn’t reply but he led him to his apartments, where they would be alone. The Hylian gasped when the door opened.

“A bed!” he cried.

“Exactly.”

Zora slept and fucked in the water. Link had missed having a bed when he was with Sidon, especially when he got sore.

“Shall we try it out?” Sidon asked. He was aroused; his voice reflected his strain.

“Oh, yes please.”


	12. Full

Link grunted. He felt so full. He _looked_ full, his usually flat stomach protruding from all that had been stuffed in him.

“You’re doing so good,” said Sidon, grinning.

He pet his chest. Link, overstimulated, shuddered and whined. Sidon understood what he really wanted and reached between his legs to pull on the ring that still hung outside Link’s entrance.

The Hylian moaned loudly as he felt the toy move in him. Each of its bead pressed against his prostate in passing; he came as he was halfway through but there was still more, so much more.

Sidon praised him.


	13. Beautiful Sight

“Please,” Link begged. “Please, Sidon, I need...”

Sidon leaned back to admire his handiwork. Link looked gorgeous, at least in his eyes. He had his wrists bound in silk over his head, trapping him and exposing him, and the rest of his body carried the marks of their passion. Bruises in the shapes of bites and scratches adorned his chest, and there was a tight ring at the base of his erect cock. He was breathing hard – moments away from coming.

“Please.” His voice was a broken breath. “I can’t take it anymore.”

Sidon nodded and pulled the ring off.


	14. The Collar

Link would accept no collar but one, and only because he could hide it from sight easily. Yet that single collar reminded him, on long lonely nights, to whom he belonged to, and it warmed his heart to know that it pleased him.

“So, have you been a good boy?” asked Sidon.

He was sitting on their bed, in his room, watching Link with eyes that burned. The Hylian nodded and started to undress. He peeled every layer off until nothing remained but the chastity belt Sidon put on him.

“Good,” said the prince as he pulled out the key.


	15. Both Sides

Link breathed in sharply when Sidon pulled away, but his respite was brief: before he knew it, that massive cock was pushing back down his throat. Sidon’s second one slipped up and down his face with each pump, coating it with slick.

But this wasn’t the only thing that was being stuffed into Link. Sidon’s was so big compared to him that his hand could reach Link’s backside; his fingers plunged in and out lazily, scissoring him.

Link closed his eyes and savoured the idea that, in this moment, he was nothing but a toy for his prince’s exclusive pleasure.


	16. Pet I

Sidon, living the life he did, carrying everyone on his shoulders as he did, sometimes enjoyed games where he didn’t have to play that role. When that happened, Link was more than happy to help, even if treating his beloved that was at first had felt wrong.

It was all a role he played.

“Stroke better, pet,” Link ordered in his coldest voice. He gave a firm tug on Sidon’s collar.

“Yes, masted,” the Zora answered breathlessly. “Right away master.”

He increased the pace of his hand on Link’s dick. As a reward, Link petted his head fins almost caringly.


	17. Pet II

“You’re been so good,” told him Link. “It’s time for your reward. Hands over your head.”

Sidon obeyed eagerly. He also spread his legs without being asked but Link would let it slide, just this once. Sidon had worked hard for this.

Despite his visible impatience, Link took the time to appreciate Sidon’s body, running his hands on his sides to feel the smoothness of his scaly skin when he slipped down, contrasted with the rough of travelling up.

When he was sated, he lowered himself and finally got his mouth on one of Sidon’s dicks while stroking the other.


	18. From Under

Link was swimming through a deep lake when he felt a stroke against his ankle. Startled, he yanked it away and stayed still and looked around, but the dark waters yielded no vision of who had done it.

The touch came back. On his shin, then up his thigh; Link knew who it was when that large hand slipped towards the inside of his leg and continued all the way to its apex, cupping it.

Link leaned back against Sidon when he emerged.

“Hey, beautiful,” his beloved said. “Has anyone ever told you that your ass looks amazing from under?”


	19. Don't Wake Up Yet I

When they had the idea, it was when Link woke up to find Sidon sitting on his bed, staring at him with the same eyes he had when he saw trout. Link sat up wordlessly, slowly, and Sidon licked his lips.

“How long have you been waiting?” Link asked.

“A... A while.” Sidon moved closer.

Link’s heart ached. The poor Zora looked like he’s been starving with a delicious meal placed in front of him.

“You can use my body if you want,” Link said. “When I’m sleeping, that is.”

“Really?” Sidon’s breath became rushed.

“Of course. I don’t mind.”


	20. Don't Wake Up Yet II

Sidon, when he slept, was protected by the depth of the water itself. Link was not.

It wasn’t the first time he would awake like that, with hands stroking him, his pants being pried down and heading his boyfriend’s heavy but restrained breathing. It made his heart leap in his chest when he realized what was happening and that high was addicting.

He didn’t always manifest himself. He liked to lay there with his eyes closed, pretending as if he was still sleeping, and listen to Sidon struggle not to make too much noise as he moved around the bed.


	21. Don't Wake Up Yet III

Link was met with the half-hard lengths of his lover when he opened his eyes this morning. He smiled.

They had fallen asleep in the bed last night, side by side, Sidon obviously the big spoon. It seemed that morning wood had incited the Zora to turn around entirely. Maybe he didn’t realize what would Link see when he would awaken, maybe he had. The fact of the matter was that he seemed entirely too absorbed by kissing down his stomach to notice.

Link savoured his startled moans when he reached up without a warning and sucked on them gleefully.


	22. Don't Wake Up Yet IV

Payback time.

Not that Link held anything against Sidon, but the thought that he was finally getting a chance at it made his blood rush down to fill his dick. He grinned as he crawled alongside Sidon’s body, careful not to make a sound that would wake him, and slowly pulled away the blankets.

He initiated a blowjob as he always did: circling the slit with his fingers, then kissing it. Sidon’s sleeping body, trained to respond, answered. It parted like a flower in the morning.

Link knew that Sidon was awake when he heard a gasped “Link!” above him.


	23. Happy Birthday

Birthdays weren’t so special anymore when you had a hundred of them. Sidon thought that nothing could redeem the occasion in his eyes, but he was wrong. Or rather, he had underestimated Link.

That night when he walked into his room, he found the Hylian wanting for him on their bed, naked save for a bright blue ribbon to hide his nudity – and said ribbon was tied up in a pretty knot, threatening to fall open at the slightest pull.

Sidon paused to take in the tempting sight. He licked his lips.

“Happy birthday, Sidon,” Link said with a smile.


	24. Sore

Link groaned and rolled on the side. He regretted it immediately when pain bloomed all over his body, making him wince and wish he could just stay there, perfectly still, forever. But he needed to leave at some point.

However, the fact that he stayed in bed was of no fault of his own. It was just that, right as he managed to sit up, a pair of arms caught back to him and dragged him back.

“Sidon!”

A growl answered him.

“I got to go.”

“Stay here... longer.”

Link looked up as his sleepy lover and sighed.

“All right.”


	25. Peeping Tom I

Link liked scaling the walls to Sidon’s room. He would climb anything given then chance.

Link gripped the edge of Sidon’s window when he heard a groan. He stilled and listened until he heard it again, and that’s when he recognized what was happened in the room; Sidon was busy playing with himself.

The peeping tom didn’t join his lover right away. Rather, he remained still, quiet, listening to Sidon masturbate.

“Link,” he grunted.

The Hylian smiled when he heard his name. He heaved himself over the edge and dropped in the room, seemingly appearing when he had been called.


	26. Peeping Tom II

“Link!” gasped Sidon when he saw him climb through the window.

His hands stilled and he felt himself turn red. He usually wouldn’t feel shy in the presence of his lover but he had been moaning his name – masturbating to him because he missed him.

Link just smiled and approached him, dropping his clothes behind him on the way.

“How long have you been there?” Sidon asked.

“Not a long time.” Link placed his hands on Sidon’s chest before stroking down. “I thought I would resist the temptation but when you called my name I had to come and help.”


	27. Switch

“We can stop if you want,” Link said.

Sidon didn’t look certain about this. He didn’t seem to know where to place his hands, above his head, against his chest, or next to his face. Link was worried that he was starting to regret this.

“No... I want to try that. Just this time. To see.”

“All right.”

Link pushed between his legs, his cock against Sidon’s entrance, and breeched him. He gasped when he felt impossible heat greet him. He was met with so little resistance that he ventured a few thrusts.

“Huh,” Sidon said. “It’s kind of nice.”


	28. Dark, Quiet, Soft.

Dark. Quiet. Soft. Link was panting hard.

There it was. A light touch along his thigh. He ached into it, tried to make it last, but it was gone before he had a real taste of it. He was alone in the middle of the bed, tied up, blind, deaf, and he wanted Sidon.

There was another, slipping down his stomach. A feather? A hand? It trailed towards his erect cock. He lifted his hips to meet it. It disappeared.

He didn’t know what would happen next; anything could happen next. Pain. Pleasure. He was at the mercy of Sidon.


	29. Ropes I

Knot after knot, Link’s powerful body was rendered powerless.

“Tell me if it’s too tight,” said Sidon.

“It’s wonderful. Don’t worry.”

There were the scissors, next to Sidon, just in case they would need them, but Link trusted his lover. Sidon was too perfectionist to allow an accident, especially when Link was involved. The cord rubbed on his skin, the feeling of it almost hypnotic.

And then Sidon was finished. He pulled Link up. The rope tightened but never hurt him, and then he was suspended. His legs spread, his hands bound behind his back, he had become a display.


	30. Ropes II

He wanted to hold him, he wanted to touch him, but he was tied down. All that was left for him to do was to take it, to take it and scream in ecstasy as Sidon pounded in him. The rope had taken his arms and legs away and he had become a willing toy, a plaything for the prince.

He started to beg incoherently, almost sobbing, and was rewarded with a hand on his cock. They came together, hard. Sidon was considerate enough not to crash on him.

The ropes left marks on Link, marks he carried with pride.


	31. Beast

“Don’t speak, beast,” said Link.

The collar and the leash were out again, but Sidon wasn’t behaving. It might have something to do with all the teasing his lover had subjected him to. He climbed on the bed, even climbed over Link, growling and pushing him down to kiss his neck and shoulder.

“Beast!” cried Link. “Off. Down.”

Sidon’s hand slipped between Link’s legs as he attempted to stroke him into hardness.

“Down, I said! Beast!”

But Sidon continued, pushed him across the sheets, claimed his mouth, growled possessively like an animal. And Link couldn’t bring himself to stop him.


	32. Home-Made I

Sidon was used to delicacies. The Zora royal family had some of the best cooks in Hyrule, so his palate was used to the most refined of foods. This meal wasn’t among them. That didn’t stop it from being worthy of a prince like him; it was the presentation that sold it.

Link gulped. He was so cute when he was nervous, and he was always nervous when they tried something new. Being a plate for his lover was going to be quite the experience.

“Well, erm,” he said. “I made it all myself. Please enjoy.”

“I most certainly will.”


	33. Home-Made II

“Wait a moment,” Link said. “Don’t Zora eat with their fingers?”

Sidon smiled smugly.

“They do,” he answered. “What about it?”

“You’re not...” Link was struggling not to breathe too hard, as to not compromise the balance of the food that was still on his chest. “You’re—“

He was interrupted – rudely – when Sidon leaned down and resumed licking Link’s chest. The prince seemed determined to wake up every since nerve ending on his body from the attention he was giving him.

“Is there a problem?” he asked. His breath cooled the saliva on a nipple.

Link shook his head.


	34. Home-Made III

Link gasped when Sidon grabbed his dick. With how much he had teased his sensitive body, relentlessly licking every trace of food clean, it had been standing erect for a while now.

He didn’t expect Sidon to lean towards it.

“That’s not dessert!” blurted Link.

Sidon sent him a puzzled look. Then he understood. Then smiled.

“Trust me, I’ll keep my teeth off that.”

He returned his attention to Link’s weeping cock. His lover watched, hypnotized, as that wide tongue licked up his length, like Sidon was enjoying a candy. With such a sight, it didn’t take him long to come.


	35. Hot Springs I

Link stood, delighted, under the waterfall of the hot springs. He closed his eyes and stretched, displaying his small but powerful body. Surely enough, he soon felt a hand on his thigh, then a trail of kisses up his chest. He opened his eyes to see Sidon against him.

The Prince’s slippery skin made it difficult for Link to hold him but Sidon’s grip on him was firm and allowing no escape.

“Coming here was a brilliant idea,” Sidon said. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you naked in the water.”

“We do that in your room.”

“It’s not the same.”


	36. Hot Springs II

Water sloshing with each movement. Sidon, when he thrust forth, created waves that climbed up the Link’s neck until they liked the underside of his jaw. Never had the Hylian felt himself being fucked in this way, the mass and the power of his lover making the water caress his entire body.

He had tried to keep a hold on Sidon’s body above him, not to avail. The scales slipped under his fingers and his vain efforts were being laughed at. So, all that was left for him to do was to lay there and take it, drowning in pleasure.


	37. Hot Springs III

Now Link was the one in control, even if that control had only been relinquished to him because Sidon was exhausted. Something about Link’s naked body in the water just made him so hard and he barely had had the self-control to give Link breaks.

So, now that Link was the one in charge, his pace was slow, lazy, a roll of his hips in Sidon’s lap as they sloppily kissed. It was so sappy Link would have gagged if he would have walked in on such a display but, of course, it wasn’t the same when he did it.


	38. Both

It had taken time, and courage, and a lot of preparation for this. But Link knew that he was ready, and he was more than willing to do it for his beloved. Take all of him, that was.

It felt like too much, like it shouldn’t be possible. He gasped and fretted at the smallest of movements. Both of Sidon’s cocks were pressed so tightly in him that he could feel his lover’s heartbeat and, when he passed a hand on his stomach, he could feel them.

“Oh Hylia, Link,” Sidon said. “You did it. I love you so much.”


	39. Legs

Link laid on the grass, that tickled his back, and looked up at Sidon, above him on all fours. The prince was devouring him with his eyes. There was nothing but adoration in them, adoration for Link’s form.

“I love your legs,” Sidon said.

Without a warning, he picked one and folded it against Link. The Hylian found his knee pressed against his cheek, and felt his breath stutter when Sidon kissed the back of it.

“They are so long and beautiful,” Sidon added.

He didn’t say another word as he kissed his way down Link’s thigh, towards his erection.


	40. Hand

Link picked up Sidon’s hand from between the sheets, glancing up to his face. His lover’s eyes were still shut tight. So, he kissed his palm until Sidon opened them. Even then, he was only half awake, but the moment he saw Link he smiled.

Link smiled back, his heart fluttering in his chest, but he didn’t let go of Sidon’s hand. Instead, he opened his mouth and took a finger in it, down to the knuckle. His eyes didn’t leave Sidon’s as he sucked. 

Sidon gasped, breath coming out short. Then moved in to cover Link’s body with his.


	41. Thighs I

Link laid over Sidon. He wondered what the other had in store for him: it wasn’t often that the prince interrupted a blow job of his own volition, especially when Link volunteered to make him come in this way.

“Now what?” he asked.

“Could you...” Sidon licked his lips. “Could you cross your legs? With my... dicks between them.”

Link suddenly understood what he wanted. He obeyed, trapping Sidon’s sex between his thighs. They were both slick with excitement and saliva and slipped easily in the tight space. Link hesitantly thrust his hips; the moan from Sidon became confirmation enough.


	42. Thighs II

Sidon had once told Link that his dicks were not meant to be stimulated at the same time, but rather one after the other. That doing just that was intense for a Zora, and sometimes it might lead to accidents – accidents where one might forget their own strength, especially with more fragile races of Hyrule.

Despite the risk, Link couldn’t stop. Not when Sidon, always so controlled, was going wild beneath him, voice rising, full of pleas and moans and low-spoken yes. And all that from his legs around his cocks.

He soon came, hot cum splashing on Link’s back.


	43. Possessive I

“Sidon,” gasped Link.

He rested his hand on the side of Sidon’s head. He was folded in half just to get to Link’s neck, one of his dicks buried up his ass. Link didn’t know if he wanted to stop him or encourage him. On one hand, it felt good.

On the other, hickeys.

He had to work with Zelda the next day. If she saw any marks, she would have many questions.

“Mine,” growled Sidon.

Ah, fuck. If that wasn’t hot enough for Link to allow it, he didn’t know what was. He would wear a high collared shirt.


	44. Possessive II

“Link?” said Zelda.

Link looked up at her.

“What’s that on your neck?” she asked. “Is that a bruise? Are you hurt?”

Link covered Sidon’s hickey with a hand. So much for thinking of wearing a high collar. It seemed that he had forgotten, and now it was too late.

“It’s enormous. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. It’s just.. a bump I got during training.”

“Training with Prince Sidon? You ought to tell him to watch his strength. It looks quite painful.”

Link felt bad that he had to lie to her. At least it was a white lie.


	45. Possessive III

“I can’t stand it,” said Sidon. “I got to have you.”

“ _Here_?” gasped Link. “Sidon, someone could come...”

“I got to.”

Sidon gave him a pained look and Link believed him. A bush in the Hylian royal gardens was hardly the best place, but they had done worse. Much worse.

Sidon’s hands were already tangled with Link’s clothes.

“What is the matter?” asked Link.

“I can’t stand it,” said Sidon. “How she just... comes so close to you. The way she talks to you.”

Link laughed.

“It’s true,” added Sidon.

“I like it when you’re jealous like that,” said Link.


End file.
